


Break Free

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chastity Device, Crack, M/M, Overprotective Parents, poop and stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Kiku has incredibly overprotective parents and no internet access. Fortunately, his new English tutor is more than happy to show him everything.





	Break Free

Today was the big day. After years of begging and doing extra chores, Kiku’s parents were finally letting him go to the library. For as long as he could remember, he had been banned from the internet. They forced him to do everything by hand and home schooled him after they found out that the school had a computer room. He was rarely allowed to leave the house, and he’d only been out without supervision 3 times in his whole life. Today would make 4.   
“I’m heading out now,” Kiku said in Japanese as put on his shoes. His parents loomed over him.  
“Don’t touch the computers. Oh, and no looking at any fiction books. No science books, either,” his mother warned, also in Japanese.   
“Come straight back after the lesson. If there’s any female librarians, don’t talk to them,” his Father added in, you guessed it, Japanese. Kiku nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
“I’ll stay safe, don’t worry. Bye,” he said as he stepped outside. He flinched as the sun hit his skin and stung his eyes. Still, he pushed onward. His parents would pull him right back if he showed any hesitation. He speed-walked all the way to the library without looking back.  
A young man, about 19 or so, stood outside the library doors. He was staring at his phone, transfixed by its demonic aura. Kiku shuddered at the sight. As he reached for the door handle, the man touched his shoulder.   
“Hey, are you Kiku Honda?” he asked in a thick american accent. Kiku jerked away. That was the first human contact he’d had in 3 months.   
“Y-yes. Y-you must be Alfred,” he said in English.  
“Hey, your English isn’t too bad. These lessons are gonna be super easy,” Alfred said. He walked into the library and held the door open for Kiku. “I reserved the back study room.”  
Kiku gulped. He was going to be all alone with another man. A blonde, handsome, technologically-skilled man. His legs shook as he walked to the back room and sat at the empty table.  
“This is my first time teaching, so I might not be super professional. I’m the only guy tutor available, though, so you’re stuck with me,” Alfred said as he sat down.  
“Ah, it’s fine. You’re fine. I mean, you’re more than fine, I just-“  
Alfred laughed. “I get it. Now, let’s get down to business. I got some worksheets for you to fill out so I can see where you’re skill level is at. They might be too easy, though.” He pushed a short stack of papers across the desk. Kiku picked up his pencil and blasted through the worksheets like a robot. His eyes were soulless and his expression was unreadable, as if he were in a trance.   
“Done,” he said as he set his pencil down.  
“That was quick. Let’s take a look.” Alfred only needed a quick glance to see that Kiku was incredibly fluent. Even his handwriting was flawless. Alfred winced as he imagined the countless hours it would take to be this perfect. “I think you’re too advanced for me.”   
“No!” Kiku said with panic in his voice. “Uh, I mean… how can I explain it…”   
“You alright?”  
“I’m fine. I just- I wanted to get out of the house for once. My parents would kill me if I was doing anything fun. I figured this would be the least stressful option. I’ve been studying english since I was a toddler, so I planned to breeze through my work and have a chance to talk with someone. I’m sorry.” Kiku looked down at his feet in shame.   
Alfred didn’t know what to say. He felt kind of depressed after that whole story. “Well, uh, I guess that’s fine. I mean, as long as you pay me, we can do whatever you want.”  
“Really?” Hope sparkled in Kiku’s dull eyes.   
“Yeah. I brought my laptop, so we can play some game or whatever.”  
“L-laptop?! No, that’s just-“ Kiku froze.   
“Are you afraid of computers or something?”  
“Not exactly. My parents always told me that demons enter people’s bodies from the radioactive internet beams.”   
“I- I can’t even begin to tell you all the things wrong with that sentence.”   
“Wait, screen demons aren’t real?”  
“No. Normal demons aren’t even real, I think. Check this out.” Alfred took out his laptop and went to youtube. Within seconds, the hampster dance song was playing at a respectful volume. No demons entered Kiku’s body.  
Kiku’s whole world shattered. His whole life was a lie. He couldn’t trust anything his parents had told him. All those odd facts they’d fed him flashed through his mind. He had so many questions that he didn’t know what to ask. Finally, he blurted out, “Where do babies come from?” It was the question that got his parents the most upset. They refused to answer and grounded him for a month after he brought it up. Now was his best chance to learn.  
“How old are you?” Alfred asked cautiously.   
“18. Why do you ask?”  
Alfred grinned. “I’ll show you how babies are made.” He typed P into the google search bar, and Pornhub instantly autofilled. He hit enter. Kiku almost screamed.   
“W-why don’t they have their purity keepers on? Where’s the girl’s you-know-what?”   
“Wait what’s a purity keeper?”  
“You don’t have one?”  
“Nah bro. Is it like a chastity belt?”  
“What?”  
“Nevermind. Look, the dude puts his dick in the girl’s pussy, they wiggle around for a while, and then he shoots his goo in her.” Kiku stared at him blankly. “Let me put it in terms you’ll understand. The dude puts his you-know-what inside the lady’s hole, and then he lets out this white sticky stuff. After nine months, a baby shows up.”  
“Why would somebody do something so gross?”  
“It feels good. Here, check this bad boy out.” Alfred clicked on a video titled ‘Blonde Babe Gets her Pussy Rammed by 12 Inch Cock’ and hit play. Fake moans of ecstasy and the slap of skin on skin hit Kiku’s virgin ears.   
“It looks painful.”  
“I mean, it hurts a little at first, but you get used to it.” He paused the video.  
“You’ve done that?”  
“Yeah, but only like twice. It was with a dude both times. I’m fine just beating my meat 5 times a day.”  
“T-two dudes?” Kiku’s dick started to feel funny, but he didn’t know why.   
“Yeah, lemme show you.” Alfred showed him some gay porn. Kiku was about to go on a rant about how homosexuality is a sin, but then he remembered how wrong his parents were about everything else. All that sin stuff was probably just another lie.   
“That looks pretty cool…” he whispered, afraid of his own words.  
“Yeah, it is. We probably shouldn’t be looking at this stuff in public, though.” Alfred shut his laptop without closing the tab.   
“Oh, okay,” Kiku said, trying to hide his disappointment. Alfred felt bad for him.  
“Look, we still have a few hours left in our session. How’s about I take you to a hotel and help you figure out all this stuff. Leaving you alone after dropping such a big bombshell just ain’t right.”   
All Kiku could do was nod. 

-

They got the cheapest hotel room in the area. It was small and only had one bed, but that didn’t matter much. Alfred handed him the laptop and said, “Go crazy.”  
Kiku shook with anticipation. Ever so slowly, he typed ‘penis’ into the pornhub search bar. He was bombarded by dicks of all shapes, sizes and colors. There was even a guy with a purple dick. He winced as his cock pressed against his purity keeper. This wasn’t the first time it happened, but it was still unpleasant.   
“Something wrong?” Alfred asked.   
“My purity keeper is getting tight,” Kiku explained.   
Alfred looked worried. He was pretty sure he knew what Kiku was talking about, but he wanted to be wrong. “Mind if I take a look at that thing?” Kiku hesitated a moment. His cheeks were red as he pulled off his pants and boxers. A shiny metal chastity belt encased his cock. Alfred’s suspicions were correct.   
“Is it bad?” Kiku asked.  
“Yeah, this is kinda fucked up. Do you have the key on you, by any chance?”  
“No, my mother keeps it so that I don’t do anything sneaky. I never knew what she meant until now.”  
“I figured.” Alfred grabbed his backpack and took out a small pair of pliers. “Everyone said I was crazy for carrying these. Look who’s laughing now!” He bent down in front of kiku and carefully cut the lock off.   
“Mom’s going to kill me for this.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Alfred lifted off the belt, setting Kiku’s cock free. It was a bit underwhelming since his dick was only like 3 inches, but Alfred got horny nonetheless.   
“So… you wanna fuck?” Alfred asked.  
“Like in the videos?”  
“Yeah. Well, it’s not exactly like in the pornos, but whatever.” Kiku nodded enthusiastically. Alfred reached into his bag and took out an anal douche. Don’t ask why he had it. “Aight, go to the bathroom and use this to clean your asshole out.”  
“O-okay.”  
After 10-ish minutes, Kiku came out of the bathroom. Alfred was already fully undressed and holding a bottle of his favorite lube. He set it on the bedside table. “Okay, let’s start with the basics.” He took Kiku’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. Kiku stood frozen with his arms at his side and his eyes open. Alfred pulled away after a minute. “Uh, you’re supposed to close your eyes.”  
“I’ll do my best.” Alfred went for another kiss. Kiku was still as stiff as a board. Whatever, he couldn’t expect much from such a megavirgin. He reached down and gave Kiku’s cock a stroke. Kiku squirmed.  
“Just chill, dude,” Alfred said. Kiku took a deep breath and let out all his tention, allowing his muscles to relax. Brown, shitty water poured out of his asshole and onto the carpet. Alfred jumped backwards.  
“Bro what the fuck,” he said.  
“I-I thought it would get absorbed or something!”  
“I… I don’t know what I expected. I probably should have been clearer.” He took a deep breath. His boner was completely gone. “Look, I’m gonna go home and wash up. We can try this again some other time.”  
“W-wait, what will my parents say about all this?”  
“I’ll book you the hotel for the week. You legally don’t have to live with them or anything. We’ll figure shit out tomorrow. Heh, shit.”  
“If you say so…”

Moral of the story: always wear a condom.


End file.
